Sunfire's Destiny
by Sunfire340
Summary: A story for my OC, Springfire :3
1. Allegiances

FlareClan:

Leader:

Twilightstar- Beautiful black she-cat flecked white, dark misty blue eyes

Deputy:

Robinpool- Pale brown she-cat with a ginger underbelly, green eyes Apprentice: Streampaw

Med. Cat:

Dustclaw- Pale brown tabby tom, green-blue eyes Apprentice: Mousepaw

Warriors:

Brackenmoon- Pale brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, left blue eye and right amber eye

Mallowfire- Ginger tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Leopardshine- Brown she-cat with darker leopard markings, green eyes

Swiftfeather- Small black and white she-cat, amber eyes Apprentice: Sapphirepaw

Birchtooth- White tabby she-cat with sharper teeth, blue eyes

Leaf-flower- Golden tabby she-cat, brown eyes Apprentice: Rainpaw

Lilymoon- White she-cat with golden tabby markings, amber eyes Apprentice: Sunpaw

Apple-echo- White she-cat with ginger and golden paws, green eyes

Volemoon- Light brown tom with a white underbelly, light green eyes

Cloudglare- Very light gray tabby tom, amber eyes Apprentice: Dustpaw

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- Blue-gray she-cat with white flecks, light blue eyes

Mousepaw- Small gray and white she-cat, amber eyes

Streampaw- Silver tom, blue eyes

Dustpaw- Sandy brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Patchpaw- Brown tom with white splotches, brown eyes

Sunpaw- Golden she-cat with a ginger stripe down her back and a white underbelly, blue eyes

Sapphirepaw- Pale blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes

Queens:

Nighttail- Very dark blue-gray tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Thistleshard- Pale gray brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Sunheart- Golden tabby she-cat, blue-green eyes

Lightningstorm- Pale golden she-cat, amber eyes

Kits:

Bluekit- Silver-blue tabby tom, green eyes

Jaykit- Silver tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Brightkit- Ginger she-cat with dark ginger splotches, light green eyes

Haykit- Spiky furred golden tabby tom, amber eyes

Elders:

Rubbleflame- Pale gray she-cat with dark ginger splotches, amber eyes

Tawnyleaf- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

Brightfur- White tabby tom, light amber eyes

ReedClan:

Leader:

Violetstar- Silvery gray tabby she-cat, dark blue eyes

Deputy:

Weaselnose- Dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Thornglare- Pale brown tom, amber eyes Apprentice: Hollypaw

Warriors:

Smoke-echo- Smoky gray tabby tom, amber eyes

Duskstorm- Pale brown tabby tom with a very pale brown underbelly, green-blue eyes

Dawnpool- Blue-gray tom with golden and ginger flecks, blue eyes

Lilysoul- Golden she-cat with white splotches, light gray eyes

Snowspirit- Light gray almost white she-cat, blue eyes

Frostnose- Silver tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Fallowcloud- Light brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Cardinalnose- Ginger she-cat with black stripe from her eye to cheek and a white underbelly, brown eyes

Dawnecho- Light ginger tabby tom with golden paws, blue eyes

Leapordflame- Dark ginger she-cat with darker leopard markings, green eyes

Apprentices:

Darkpaw- Dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes

Violetpaw- Light gray tabby tom, green eyes

Flowerpaw- White she-cat with golden paws and a golden dash on her nose, amber eyes

Hollypaw- Dark ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes

Morningpaw- Golden tabby she-cat, green-blue eyes

Sunpaw- Golden she-cat with a dark ginger stripe down her back and a white underbelly, dark green eyes

Sapphirepaw- Blue-gray she-cat, amber eyes

Queens:

Creektail- Gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Creekglare- Dark gray tabby she-cat, dark blue eyes

Hare-echo- Light brown she-cat with darker flecks, dark brown eyes

Strippedheart- Dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, blue eyes

Kits:

Thornkit- Golden tabby tom with light brown flecks, brown eyes

Ratkit- Pinkish gray tom, light blue eyes

Goldenkit- Dark golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Elders:

Ratflower- Gray she-cat, green eyes

Snakestorm- Pale brown tom with black flecks, green eyes

Hayshine- Golden tabby tom, blue eyes

FernClan:

Leader:

Squirrelstar- Brown tabby she-cat with white toes and underbelly, dark brown eyes

Deputy:

Dustfur- Sandy colored tabby tom, amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Lightningbird- Pale golden tabby she-cat with a translucent-looking light gray underbelly, green-blue eyes

Warriors:

Jaymoon- Blue-gray tabby tom with a silver underbelly, green eyes

Hayfang- Pale golden she-cat, blue-green eyes

Stone-eyes- Silver tom with darker flecks, stone gray eyes

Lilyflame- White she-cat with ginger splotches, green-blue eyes

Leapordfeather- Silver dappled tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Lionears- Tan tabby tom with slightly rounder ears, brown eyes

Addershard- Light brown tabby tom, green eyes

Applegaze- Dark ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Redfeather- Ginger tabby tom, misty blue eyes

Apprentices:

Strippedpaw- Pale she-cat with white tabby markings

Sheeppaw- Fluffy Siamese tom, blue eyes

Mosspaw- Tall black and white tom, amber eyes

Spottedpaw- White tom with light brown splotches, brown eyes

Jaypaw- Dark gray tom, amber eyes

Queens:

Cloverdawn- Siamese she-cat, amber eyes

Fernheart- Pale brown tabby she-cat, dark brown eyes

Silverflight- Silver-looking she-cat, green eyes

Kestrelleaf- Dark gray she-cat with dark brown tabby markings, amber eyes

Kits:

Reedkit- Reddish brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Galekit- Silver-gray she-cat, blue eyes

Bluekit- Silver she-cat, blue eyes

Cloudkit- Small fluffy white tabby she-cat, dark blue eyes

Duskkit- Pale brown tom with dark golden splotches

Waterkit- Blue-gray she-cat with silver flecks

Elders:

Trouttail- Gray tom, blue eyes

Snowflame- Dark ginger she-cat with white splotches

Mistflame- Misty gray she-cat with pale ginger splotches


	2. Chapter 1

FlareClan:

Leader:

Twilightstar- Beautiful black she-cat flecked white, dark misty blue eyes

Deputy:

Robinpool- Pale brown she-cat with a ginger underbelly, green eyes Apprentice: Streampaw

Med. Cat:

Dustclaw- Pale brown tabby tom, green-blue eyes Apprentice: Mousepaw

Warriors:

Brackenmoon- Pale brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, left blue eye and right amber eye

Mallowfire- Ginger tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Leopardshine- Brown she-cat with darker leopard markings, green eyes

Swiftfeather- Small black and white she-cat, amber eyes Apprentice: Sapphirepaw

Birchtooth- White tabby she-cat with sharper teeth, blue eyes

Leaf-flower- Golden tabby she-cat, brown eyes Apprentice: Rainpaw

Lilymoon- White she-cat with golden tabby markings, amber eyes Apprentice: Sunpaw

Apple-echo- White she-cat with ginger and golden paws, green eyes

Volemoon- Light brown tom with a white underbelly, light green eyes

Cloudglare- Very light gray tabby tom, amber eyes Apprentice: Dustpaw

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- Blue-gray she-cat with white flecks, light blue eyes

Mousepaw- Small gray and white she-cat, amber eyes

Streampaw- Silver tom, blue eyes

Dustpaw- Sandy brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Patchpaw- Brown tom with white splotches, brown eyes

Sunpaw- Golden she-cat with a ginger stripe down her back and a white underbelly, blue eyes

Sapphirepaw- Pale blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes

Queens:

Nighttail- Very dark blue-gray tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Thistleshard- Pale gray brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Sunheart- Golden tabby she-cat, blue-green eyes

Lightningstorm- Pale golden she-cat, amber eyes

Kits:

Bluekit- Silver-blue tabby tom, green eyes

Jaykit- Silver tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Brightkit- Ginger she-cat with dark ginger splotches, light green eyes

Haykit- Spiky furred golden tabby tom, amber eyes

Elders:

Rubbleflame- Pale gray she-cat with dark ginger splotches, amber eyes

Tawnyleaf- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

Brightfur- White tabby tom, light amber eyes

ReedClan:

Leader:

Violetstar- Silvery gray tabby she-cat, dark blue eyes

Deputy:

Weaselnose- Dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Thornglare- Pale brown tom, amber eyes Apprentice: Hollypaw

Warriors:

Smoke-echo- Smoky gray tabby tom, amber eyes

Duskstorm- Pale brown tabby tom with a very pale brown underbelly, green-blue eyes

Dawnpool- Blue-gray tom with golden and ginger flecks, blue eyes

Lilysoul- Golden she-cat with white splotches, light gray eyes

Snowspirit- Light gray almost white she-cat, blue eyes

Frostnose- Silver tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Fallowcloud- Light brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Cardinalnose- Ginger she-cat with black stripe from her eye to cheek and a white underbelly, brown eyes

Dawnecho- Light ginger tabby tom with golden paws, blue eyes

Leapordflame- Dark ginger she-cat with darker leopard markings, green eyes

Apprentices:

Darkpaw- Dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes

Violetpaw- Light gray tabby tom, green eyes

Flowerpaw- White she-cat with golden paws and a golden dash on her nose, amber eyes

Hollypaw- Dark ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes

Morningpaw- Golden tabby she-cat, green-blue eyes

Sunpaw- Golden she-cat with a dark ginger stripe down her back and a white underbelly, dark green eyes

Sapphirepaw- Blue-gray she-cat, amber eyes

Queens:

Creektail- Gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Creekglare- Dark gray tabby she-cat, dark blue eyes

Hare-echo- Light brown she-cat with darker flecks, dark brown eyes

Strippedheart- Dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, blue eyes

Kits:

Thornkit- Golden tabby tom with light brown flecks, brown eyes

Ratkit- Pinkish gray tom, light blue eyes

Goldenkit- Dark golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Elders:

Ratflower- Gray she-cat, green eyes

Snakestorm- Pale brown tom with black flecks, green eyes

Hayshine- Golden tabby tom, blue eyes

FernClan:

Leader:

Squirrelstar- Brown tabby she-cat with white toes and underbelly, dark brown eyes

Deputy:

Dustfur- Sandy colored tabby tom, amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Lightningbird- Pale golden tabby she-cat with a translucent-looking light gray underbelly, green-blue eyes

Warriors:

Jaymoon- Blue-gray tabby tom with a silver underbelly, green eyes

Hayfang- Pale golden she-cat, blue-green eyes

Stone-eyes- Silver tom with darker flecks, stone gray eyes

Lilyflame- White she-cat with ginger splotches, green-blue eyes

Leapordfeather- Silver dappled tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Lionears- Tan tabby tom with slightly rounder ears, brown eyes

Addershard- Light brown tabby tom, green eyes

Applegaze- Dark ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Redfeather- Ginger tabby tom, misty blue eyes

Apprentices:

Strippedpaw- Pale she-cat with white tabby markings

Sheeppaw- Fluffy Siamese tom, blue eyes

Mosspaw- Tall black and white tom, amber eyes

Spottedpaw- White tom with light brown splotches, brown eyes

Jaypaw- Dark gray tom, amber eyes

Queens:

Cloverdawn- Siamese she-cat, amber eyes

Fernheart- Pale brown tabby she-cat, dark brown eyes

Silverflight- Silver-looking she-cat, green eyes

Kestrelleaf- Dark gray she-cat with dark brown tabby markings, amber eyes

Kits:

Reedkit- Reddish brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Galekit- Silver-gray she-cat, blue eyes

Bluekit- Silver she-cat, blue eyes

Cloudkit- Small fluffy white tabby she-cat, dark blue eyes

Duskkit- Pale brown tom with dark golden splotches

Waterkit- Blue-gray she-cat with silver flecks

Elders:

Trouttail- Gray tom, blue eyes

Snowflame- Dark ginger she-cat with white splotches

Mistflame- Misty gray she-cat with pale ginger splotches


End file.
